Family Time
by nellysh
Summary: Ron, Hermione and their children


Many thanks to my beta reader PixiePatronus13675 (very good job!)

* * *

Ron placed his daughter on the changing mat as she gave a hearty yawn. Glancing sideways he gave his friend a nod – or more precisely, the starting signal: "Start the countdown, Mr. Potter!"

Looking down at his watch, Harry whispered: "Ready, steady, go!"

And already his friend began to undress his daughter. Shortly after, he came to the unpleasant part – the nappy. Chuckling, he started to unfasten the tabs. He stopped briefly, uttering: "Let's see, what surprises are waiting for us!" under his breath, and pulled down the front half of the dirty nappy.

Breathing sharply through his nose, he used the front half of the nappy, to wipe the bulk of the poo off his baby's bottom. Then he grabbed both ankles with one hand and lifted the baby's bottom of the table. With a baby wipe he cleaned the remaining poo from her bottom.

Cradling the little bundle against his chest. "It's official Rayleigh, your father is a true nappy-changing expert!"

Ron snorted: "Obviously." Shifting her weight in his arms, he wiped the sweat from his forehead: "And Harry.."

"What?"

Keeping his eyes on the baby in front of him, his friend replied: "That's Rowena, not Rayleigh!"

Harry glanced down: "Really?"

Ron smiled down at the baby in front of him: "Yup, because this little one here…", he planted a kiss on each small foot: "Who had allowed her daddy to change her nappy without issues, is the lovable Rayleigh Elisabeth Weasley!"

He lifted his daughter off the changing table in his arms: "There's only one thing to do."

Harry could not suppress a snicker, when he saw the hand-knitted jacket with hood, but after looking into Ron's face, he cleared his throat and tried to pull a straight face: "Very cute! Molly's or Jean's creation?"

"Your uncle is just jealous!"Ron whispered into his daughter's ear, "you look fine, lambkin."

Careful, he handed her over to Harry and took now care of Rowena Amelia. Harry examined Rayleigh and muttered frustrated: "How do you do that? Honestly, I do not see the tiny difference between the two."

"First of all, I'm their father. For you, they may look like two peas in a pod, but not for me. And besides, on the inside, they are completely different."

Incredulous, Harry cocked his eyebrow: "Don't tell me, Rayleigh is already a bookworm and Rowena a sports ace?"

"Of course not, you twit! But Rayleigh is the quieter of the two, while Rowena is more…..." Thoughtful, he looked down at said baby, who was excitedly moving her arms and legs.

"Unruly?" Offered Harry, rocking Rowena, wait, Rayleigh gently back and forth. Satisfied with herself and the world, her eyes closed in relaxation.

Ron winked: "No, more like Ginny." He cooed at his daughter: "And perhaps you will make your father happy and follow the steps of your aunt!" A few minutes later, Rowena was also freshly wrapped and dressed, in her jacket embroidered with baby bears.

Putting Rowena into the crook of his left and Rayleigh into the crook of his right arm, he nodded: "Stop the time!"

His brother-in-law looked at his watch: "I must confess, I'm impressed, only 35 minutes!"

The father of five, looked from one baby to another: "Five minutes less than their Mummy. I am legend"

Shaking his head, Harry grinned: "Come on, mate, no false modesty!"

"Okay, Harry, I'll try, to separate Henley from his mother and you put the babies in the pram."

"Both of them?" Harry stuttered shocked, "No way, Hermione would kill me, if I dropped one of the children on the floor."

"Okay, you wimp. First, we take the girls down, then I'll pick up Henley."

* * *

Hardly outside the house, Henley wanted to be carried. "Up!" He demanded, reaching towards his uncle.

Obliging, Harry pulled the boy onto his shoulders. "Come on, you little bugger!

Ron, who pushed the tandem pram, threw his friend a slanting glance: "So Harry, tell Papa Bear what troubles you!"

Sighing, Harry's grin vanished: "Ginny's forcing me to see a healer."

The redhead stopped and asked, worried: "Are you sick?"

"No, no." Harry blushed, "Uh, because of our problems with conception, Ginny thinks, we should make sure, that everything is in order."

"Maybe not such a bad idea!" Ron replied and put the stroller back into motion: "Come on, let's go to the park, Henley loves the playground there!"

Surprised by his friend's curt reaction, Harry joked: "Just be glad you're virile!"

The only response was a deep sigh.

Harry stopped abruptly: "Now you're scaring me, what's going on, mate!"

Ron slowed his pace: "It's nothing…"

"Look, you've been my friend for nearly thirty years. I know when something's bothering you!"

"All right then." Ron glanced into the pram and admitted: "I feel like an arse!" He whispered the last word, most likely, for Henley's benefits.

"Huh?"

"You and Ginny are trying and I'm…" He lowered his voice: "seriously considering, having the snip."

"The snip?" Harry repeated confused.

Ron cleared his throat: "Yeah, you know a more permanent form of birth control."

It finally sunk in and Harry grimaced: "Ouch!"

His brother-in-law gave him a punch on the arm: "Nothing will be chopped off!"

Harry took a sudden step back and cried: "Hey, be careful!"

"Sorry, you know, for…"

Harry interrupted: "Don't worry, it really does not bother me. Actually, I think it's quite funny!"

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Phew, that takes a load off my mind. You're the only one I can talk to this about!" Suddenly, his eyes widened in alarm: "But for merlin's sake, don't tell George!"

"Do you think I'd do that?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"All right, all right. Mum's the word!" He gave Ron a wink: "Finally, I'm not crazy."

"Azy!" shouted Henley from the shoulders of his uncle, bouncing up and down gleefully

Ron laughed: "That'll be on your head, mate." He looked up at his son and asked: "Want to get some ice cream, Henley?"

* * *

Hermione could not remember, when she last had need of her alarm clock. If it were not her babies, it was Henley, who called for attention – or her husband. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, while she listened carefully – nope, no crying, whining or cursing.

She stretched with relish as she made plans for her free time. She could take a bath or start with the new book. Why not do both? Full of energy she leaped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later the bathtub was filled and Hermione grabbed the bottle of vanilla-honey cream bubble bath, a gift from Rose. Her eldest daughter definitely has a better taste than her father. She added the bubble bath to the tub, stripped off her pyjamas and slipped into the water.

With a casual swing of her wand, she turned on the radio. Fortunately, her husband had not adjusted the radio station, so romantic music played instead of a stupid sports broadcast. She dropped her wand on the floor, closed her eyes and inhaled the soft fragrance.

A knock on the door frame and a chuckle, interrupted her state of idleness. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the side.

"Am I disturbing you?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Hermione waved: "You're more than welcome, so long as I don't have to move…"

"Honestly, as if I would interfere with a sacred mum-bath time!" Ginny sat down on the toilet seat.

"How was your interview?"

Her sister-in-law frowned in surprise: "Sorry, which interview?"

"Harry told Ron, who told me, that you have an important interview today."

Ginny rolled her eyes: "Honestly, now and then my dear husband talks rubbish." She heaved a deep breath: "I had an appointment with a healer, a fertility specialist."

"Why?"

Her friend snorted. "You know as well as I do. We've been going at it like rabbits for months, with no luck. The holiday was no help either."

"No, I mean, why did you go without me? If you'd told me, I would have come along for moral support.

Ginny smiled sheepishly: "You are up to your ears with work and family stuff."

"I would have made time!" Hermione scolded.

"The good news is, there is no physical reason, at least on my part, why there's still room in my womb."

"Ginny, that's wonderful." Hermione clapped her hands in glee.

Ginny leaned her head against the wall and sighed: "Now it's Harry's turn."

"Good luck with that!" Laughed Hermione and Ginny joined her.

* * *

Harry pushed the pram with the sleeping babies in the hall and Ron followed him with a drowsy son in his arms. Sucking on his thumb, Henley snuggled against his father's chest, but as soon he could hear the muffled voices of the women, especially his mothers, from the kitchen, he became restless.

He wiggled in his father's arm and pointed to the floor: "Own!" Instantly, a whimper was heard and the men looked with baited breath towards the pram.

Ron placed his finger against his lips: "Shh!" Henley nodded and put his finger also against his lips, while Harry reached around to the back pocket of his trouser, to fetch out his wand. Unhesitatingly, he pointed his wand at the pram. Ron, waiting for the glow, stood in the meantime stiff as a statue.

Only as the glow faded, Ron let his son gently glide to the ground. The toddler rushed, as fast as it his little legs allowed, in the direction of the kitchen. Grinning, Harry took off his jacket: "A true Namby-pamby, huh?"

"You have no idea, mate." Ron confessed with a sigh, just before he could follow his son, Harry tugged at his arm and warned him: "Maybe, you should first wipe your mouth!"

"Oops!" Typical Ron, he didn't bother to use a handkerchief, instead he wiped his face with his shirtsleeve clean and asked: "Better?"

Shaking his head, Harry shoved him towards the kitchen: "Many things happen, but you never change."

When the two boys entered they were eagerly awaited by Ginny Potter. "Where are my nieces?"

Harry kissed the top of her head: "Good to see you too, honey."

Ron slumped in the chair next to his sister: "Finally sleeping!" When he noticed her disappointed expression, he nudged her with his shoulder: "Don't worry, Gin-Gin, they'll be awake in less than ten minutes."

Ginny glared at him. She turned to Hermione: "How can you let him set a foot outside? Honestly, he looks…."

Stroking his six-day old-stubble, Ron wiggled his eyebrows: "I think the word, what you are looking for, is manly!"

His sister looked at him in disbelief, before bursting into laughter.

"What? It's true, according to a poll in Witch Weekly, the witches of today believe, that wizards with a beard a manly."

Ginny clutched her side: "Other witches might" She poked him in the chest. "But your sister does not approve!"

Ron followed her gaze to the ice-stain on his shirt: "Oh, sh…."

"Ronald!" called his wife in warning.

Ron's sister leaned forward to Henley, whose face was smeared with ice cream, and tousled his hair affectingly: "I bet the ice-cream was really yummy, am I right, Henley?"

Beaming, Henley rested his head on his mother's chest and stroked his belly: "Yummy". His aunt's lips curved into a smile and she winked: "You and your dad are so alike!"

Hermione buried her face in her son's hair, probably to hide her grin.

Unperturbed by her insult, Ron retorted: "Thank you, Ginny!"

Harry smirked: "I don't think, that was meant as a compliment, mate!"

Ron acted as if he would be surprised: "Was it not? Harry, you can see for yourself how women gush over my son."

"Our son!" interrupted his wife.

Her husband waved her objection away: "Yes, yes, our son. The fact is, all women think, that Henley is cute and handsome!"

"I have to admit, he is right!" Harry laid his arm around his wife's shoulders and whispered: "I'm afraid you have thrown an own goal, honey."

Annoyed, she shook off her husband's arm.

Ron looked at her expectantly. Her husband could literally hear the gears in her head, he knew that her comeback would not be long in coming. He tried not to grin and asked Harry: "Tea?"

Harry nodded: "With pleasure!"

While Ron poured the tea into their cups, watching his sister out of the corner of his eye with some amusement. Judging by her flashing eyes and her tapping fingers she was about to explode. Relaxed, he sat back, blew on his cup and enjoyed his cup of tea.

Suddenly, Ginny faced Hermione: "Say again, Hermione, how did you came up with the names for the twins?"

Chocking on his tea, Ron coughed a few times and croaked out something unknown. Harry, who was busy patting him on back, couldn't fully understand what he was saying. He could just about make out the word traitor.

Puzzled, Hermione replied: "As I told you, I chose Rayleigh and Ron came up with Rowena!"

"Just because?" She cast a sideways glance at her brother: "Come on, there's more behind it!"

"Not everything has a story, Ginny!" grumbled her brother.

"However, in this case, as you have to admit she's right!" countered Hermione: "

\- Flashback -

Absorbed in thought, Hermione brushed the feather of her quill over her chin, Romy? She dipped into her book 'Behind the Name; the etymology and history of first names'. Romelia, Romilly, hmm, Romy - feminine form of Romanus or Romuald. She wrinkled her nose and crossed with a sigh Romy off her list: "There is only one solution, we must move away from our tradition!"

"Hmm? ", muttered Ron absently, scratching his belly, "From which tradition?"

She took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes: "Girl names starting with R!"

Frowning, her husband lowered his magazine: "Why? "

"Let's say our babies are both girls."

"Heaven forbid! That would be disastrous for me!" He backed away to avoid her punch and laughed.

"Idiot! On my name list are only four names remained, which are Rebecca, Ruby and Rayleigh, but Rebecca and Ruby are already taken in our circle of friends and acquaintances!" Absent-mindedly, she stroked her protruding belly.

"Honestly, I did know at all, that is a tradition." Ron had to admit, but after a glare of his wife, he quickly added: "I thought, you like Elisabeth!"

"No, you're right, it's a silly tradition!" She picked up her list and replied hesitatingly: "So, Rayleigh and Elisabeth?" As her husband nodded, she added Elisabeth to her list.

Ron furrowed his brow, as he saw her disappointed face. Think, Ron, a girl name with an R, Rhona, oh merlin, no way. He scratched his head, deep in thought.. Suddenly, his eyes caught a headline in his magazine. Smirking, he turned to his wife: "I know a lovely, meaningful name beginning with R!"

"You do?" Surprised, she cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Tell me!"

"Rowena!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Rowena?" Hermione repeated slowly.

He nodded and was about to show her the article on Rowena Eggleston, the new up and coming seeker. "You know, like Rowena.."

"Ravenclaw!", interrupted his wife with delight.

He froze and dropped the paper. "What?"

She looked at him, adoration shining in her eyes. Shit, were those tears?

He coughed: "Exactly, like Rowena Ravenclaw!" As unobtrusively as possible, he dropped the magazine to the floor, pulling his wife close as best he could "Now we need only two boy names starting with H, huh!"

\- End Flashback -

"Rowena Ravenclaw!" Ron gulped, as he noticed his sister devilish glance in his direction. Before she could spill the beans, he heard to his relief, a well-known sound. He lifted his finger and asked: "Do you hear that? I think, the babies are awake."

Immediately, Ginny jumped up and was out the door at the speed of light. "I'll get them!" She was followed by her eager husband.

Ron grinned. Of all things to save his skin- crying. He stood up and stretched: "I don't think; we need to worry about a babysitter!"

"Have we ever?", Hermione pressed her lips to the crown of son's head: "Alright, here's the plan, you put our little cute man to bed and I will start feeding the starving masses."

Taking his cup to the sink, he whispered to himself: "Perhaps I can have a little nap too."

His wife smirked: "Keep dreaming."

Ron bent down and scooped Henley into his arms.

When he returned from the little boy's bedroom he heard the firm voice of his friend already on the stairs: "I'm sure, that's Rowena!"

"Excuse me!" snapped Ron's wife.

"I just meant, the twins are the spitting image of each other and so it would be no wonder, if you…" Harry defended himself.

Hermione laughed without humour: "Of course, I'm sure, Potter!"

"Harry, she is their mother, of course she's able to tell, which baby is Rowena and which is Rayleigh!" Ginny intervened.

"But Rowena is the one with the bear-ears!", Harry tried to explain.

"What?" asked both women confused, just as Ron came into the kitchen.

"Uh, I mean, she wore the jacket with the bear ears, and not that she has ears like a bear!"Harry stuttered and looked at Ron for help, who remained silent. "If you don't believe me, ask Ron. He can tell you, who is who after one look!"

The women turned towards Ron, who had just discovered a (non-existent) piece of lint on his shirt.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ron found himself in a small private hospital in Muggle London.

The healer, no, doctor (Merlin, the guy was younger than Teddy!) sat down on the edge of his desk: "So, Mr. Weasley, you are here for…" He made a scissoring motion with his two fingers.

Gulping, Ron's first impulse was, to lay his hands protectively over his "lap", but Hermione was faster and grabbed his left hand.

Healer McAllister laughed: "I'm just joking, don't worry, everything remains as it is!" He winked: "Finally, the male vas deferens are only severed." (Frankly, Ron didn't see the funny side.)

The doc rose and sat down behind his desk: "Before we continue I must ask you, if you are ready, to take this step – after all, a vasectomy is not easily reversed!"

"If I'm honest, in the beginning, I was against it, but in the end my husband convinced me! Hermione answered truthfully.

"What happens rarely enough!" Whispered Ron, but apparently not quietly enough, judging by McAllister's smirk: "All the better when both people in the relationship agreed on the procedure as the decision should not be taken lightly."

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Now to the operative procedure. I tend to the No-scalpel vasectomy, known under the acronym NSV, and for one simple reason, the smaller wound after a NSV has less chance of infection."

"I have read, that the open-ended method may reduce long-term complications such as post-vasectomy pain syndrome." Hermione objected.

Pleasantly surprised, the doc raised his eyebrow.

Hermione smiled sheepishly: "Once we have taken the decision, we have gathered as much information as possible on this topic."

"And with us she means herself, merlin, her bedside table was crowded with books on this subject!", Ron thought to himself. He stifled a yawn and glanced around the room. Suddenly, an anatomical model of the male reproductive organ caught his eye. He leaned forward to get a better look at it.

Irritated from his restlessness, Hermione encircled his large hand with both of hers and settled them in her lap.

"Both methods have their advantages and disadvantages, but finally it's up to you!" McAllister looked expectantly at Ron, who gazed still fascinated at the model.

Hermione smiled apologetically and nudged Ron with her elbow: "What do you mean, Ron?"

Jerking from his thoughts, Ron frowned: "Huh?"

His wife rolled her eyes: "You have the choice between the open-ended or the no-scalpel-method!"

Was a Scalpel not as something like a knife? "Definitely the latter!" he replied quickly.

The doctor nodded approvingly: "This method also has the advantage, that due to the simplicity of the surgery, the vasectomy usually takes less than thirty minutes to complete. After a short recovery - usually less than an hour - the patient is sent home to rest."

"How long it takes, until I'm fit for Qui..." Hermione stepped on his foot and he stopped. He looked at her and mouthed: "What?" Hermione shakes her head slightly and the penny dropped. He turned back and scratched his neck: "Uh, I mean, until I'm fit for work!"

McAllister glanced down at Ron's file card: "You work in law enforcement?"

After Ron's nod, he continued: "I recommend you to take it easy for three days."

Leaned back in his chair, he continued: "Personally, Mr. Weasley, I find it refreshing, when a man, like your husband, speaks so frankly about his sexual preferences."

Not daring to look over at his wife, Ron looked straight ahead.

"I can reassure you, many vasectomy patients resume their typical sexual behaviour within a week, and do so with little or no discomfort."

Hermione croaked: "That's nice to know!"

"However, but don't forget, pregnancy is still possible as long as the sperm count is above zero and so you should use another form of contraception!"

Ron felt literally his flaming ears and Hermione's flushed cheeks spoke volumes, both were profoundly embarrassed, as he addressed their bedroom activities.

Clearing her throat slightly, his wife asked: "And what can you tell us about the risks!"

Ron's neck snapped around: "Risks?"

"A surgery always carries a risk!" told him the doctor seriously and listed the risks, regardless Ron's growing eyes: "Short-term possible complications include infection, bruising and bleeding. It can be, that the pain occurs only at particular times such as with sexual intercourse, ejaculation, or physical exertion."

Ron rubbed his sweaty hand on the trouser leg, but McAllister next words made him prick up his ears: "I don't want also to conceal, that some studies have found that sexual desire after vasectomy may be somewhat diminished."

He withdrew his hand from Hermione and straightened up: "Excuse me?!"

McAllister waved his hand casually: "I think this is only rumour! Until today, none of my patients reported such problems."

Ron narrowed his eyes: "How many operations, you said, you have performed?"

Hermione tut-tutted disapprovingly.

Her husband held his hands up: "What? No harm in asking, right?"

The doctor nodded in agreement: "Your husband has every right to ask this question." He faced Ron: "So far I have performed twelve such surgeries!" And added proudly: "And all successful."

Arching her eyebrows, Hermione gave him her "see"–Look and Ron expressed his displeasure in his own way, grunting, he folded his arms over his chest.

McAllister winked: "To simplify your decision, most couples describe sexuality after a vasectomy as a better and more intense, because they don't need to worry about an unwanted pregnancy."

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, before we do this, I will give you time for consideration." He got up and accompanied them to the door, where he shook hands with both: "If there are questions, please don't hesitate to contact me. And if you decide in favour of an operation, we will arrange a date for your surgery!"

Furnished with flyers, the two left the practice. Lost in thought, they walked along the street in search of a suitable apparition point. Just as they turned into an uncrowded street, Hermione asked hesitantly: "So, what do you think?"

"I must say, in all honesty, the guy has missed his calling. He could easily

work for George."

"Right now, I couldn't care less about the doctor!"

Ron stopped: "Excuse me! I'm the one who has to entrust him with my manhood…"

His wife slipped her hand in his: "Sorry, love, that came out wrong. What I really wanted to know is, are you really willing to go the whole hog?"

"Sure!" His eyes widened: "But you… don't?"

"No…." She bit her lower lip and whispered, "actually, yes!"

He gave her a look of surprise: "But we both agreed, that our family is now complete, don't we?"

Sighing, she glanced down at their joined hands: "I know, I know."

"What changed your mind?"

She worried her lip between her teeth and whispered: "Suddenly, I'm not sure, if it really is a good idea!"

Her husband pulled her close, despite Hermione's half-hearted protest: "Ron, we are in public."

"Honestly, woman, we have been speaking with a total stranger about our sex life, and now you are embarrassed…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and growled: "Do not remind me of that!"

He chuckled: "He did not speak about your sexual preferences, or did he."

She buried her head in his chest and giggled: "He could not possibly know, that you were speaking about Quidditch!"

He whispered in her hair: "Okay, sweetheart, now tell me, for merlin' sake, what's going on?"

Hermione's muffled voice rose from Ron's chest, as she nuzzled her face against the soft fabric of his shirt. "It's so…."

He rubbed little circles with his fingertips on her back and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Final. And if your parents have also decided to such a step…."

"Crap, don't tell, in our world exists such a method of contraception." interrupted her husband.

She slapped his chest playful: "I pour out my heart, and you're kidding?"

"Hey, that's my job, as your husband!"

"See, that's why."

"Huh?"

"If your parents did this too, my silly, lovely, handsome husband, would not exist!"

"So if that's what you're worried about, it's fine." He paused, to collect his thoughts: "But frankly, it's only fair to say, you can't miss what you don't have. Knowing you, you would probably have married to a well-behaved Bookworm!"

After a while, she muttered thoughtfully: "I hadn't thought of that!"

He pinched her lightly in the side: "Still, you do not have to be so sad at that thought!"

"A husband with manners.", she added dreamily, "who would be interested in the culture of foreign countries."

Ron chuckled, pulling back enough to be able to look at her "Why did I feel, as if you just are describing Percy!"

His wife pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk: "What can I see, I have just a thing for redheads!"

Both laughed. He curled his hand under her chin, and bent to kiss her slowly.

"Let's pick up our children and then we can have a cosy evening in." Suggested Ron and touched again her lips with his.

"And I'll create a list of pros and cons," she offered, when their lips parted.

"Another one?" He groaned.

Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

"On the other hand, I now can think of few points for the con side" She gave him a questioning glance, he squeezed her hand: "You'll have to wait until later."

* * *

Ron stepped out of the door into the garden and set out on the way to the pond. Even from the distance he could hear the chatter of women.

"Dad, are you coming?" called a voice. He put his hand to his forehead to shade his eyes as he scanned the sky and looked directly into the grinning face of his son, who was already on his broom: "Huh?"

Skilfully, his son landed on the ground and shouted excitedly: "Fred has challenged Uncle George!"

His father grinned wryly: "Again?"

"Yup!" Confirmed George, who marched out of the shed, "He didn't learn his lesson last time.

He received an indignant glance from George: "I can find something far better to do on a Saturday too!"

Hugo giggled: "Uncle George was insinuating, that Freddy will never beat him!"

"Maybe, I spurred him a little bit on!", his uncle confessed and held out the boom, which Ron always used, when he did not have his own: "Come on, Ronnekin, let's show the young punks, how real wizards play Quidditch!"

Sheepish, Ron rubbed his neck: "I cannot leave Hermione alone with the babies and Henley!"

Disappointed, his son slumped his shoulder and looked at the ground: "Oh!"

George gave him an encouraging slap on the shoulder: "Come one, Hughie, tell the others, they should get ready for the game, we'll be right there."

Hugo nodded and climbed on his broom without a glance towards his father.

George faced his brother and waved with the brooms in his hands: "Now to you, Ronald! You know, that's bullshit. Angie, Audrey, Fleur, Ginny, hell, even all our daughters and not forgetting Mum are "ready to fight" for the babies. And as for Henley, Dad and he are busy with this vehicle of this mysterious Robby."

"You probably mean Henley's Bobby-Car!" Ron remarked dryly.

"Are you coming, guys, I'm not getting any younger!" Charlie shouted from the Weasley-Quidditch Pitch.

"Our little brother chickened out!" shouted George back.

Ron's blood began to boil, and he jutted his chin forward: "I don't!"

"Really? Maybe, you are looking for an excuse, so you can join the ladies…"

"Percy is there too!"

"As I said, ladies, and talk about the latest gossip and baby stuff!"

"It is enough, you arse, give me the broom!" He snatched the broom out of George's hand and jumped with a flourish onto it, which proved to be the worst mistake. Doubling over with pain, tears welled up in his eyes.

„ As I always say, be careful with your….."

"Crown jewels!" Ron interrupted through clenched teeth and pushed off the ground.

While he positioned himself between the goal posts, Harry flew over to him and asked, worried: "Mate, you really think that's a good idea?"

'No, I think, that is a very bad idea and when Hermione learns of this, she wants to have my balls.' He gave Harry the thumbs-up and lied: "I'm fine!"

Nevertheless, Ron struggled himself, although with great difficulty, through the game, observed from his friend like a hawk.

Finally, the adult's managed to win (although, for a while, it looked as if the sons would win, until Harry caught the Snitch) and Ron was finally able to get off of his instrument of torture, uh, broom.

Freddy, gave his father a pat on the shoulder: "Enjoy your triumph, while you can, Dad, but mark my words, next time, we'll get you!" He turned to his cousins: "Right?" Enthusiastic, the boys waved their brooms.

"Keep dreaming!", George laughed and shoved him.

Yelling, James waved: "Come on, guys, who is last one in the pond, is a loser!".

No sooner were the boys out of sight, the men groaned with relief. Panting, Bill, bent over and put his hands on his knees, Harry flopped down into the grass and Ron stalked towards the shadow. Slowly, he settled down under the tree and stretched out his legs.

George rolled his shoulders, until a loud crack was heard. "I must say, we are really a sad bunch of old crocks!" He wiped the sweat from his forehand and summoned a box of butterbeer.

"Speak for yourself, Georgie!", Charlie smirked and flexed his muscles, "I, for one, am as fit as a fiddle!"

"You are a dragon tamer!" – "Easy for you to say, you have no children!" his brothers and Harry shouted out at the same time.

"You're just jealous!" He squatted down beside Ron and plucked a blade of grass from the ground.

Bill, who was sitting cross-legged in the grass, held out his hand: "Don't babble so much, but give over a bottle, before the beer gets warm." The men nodded their approval and George distributed the bottles to Bill, Harry and Charlie.

"And a bottle of cold beer for our keeper!" Smirking, he tossed the bottle to Ron, who put the cold drink on his lap. Closing his eyes, a moan escaped him: "Godric feels good!"

The conversation around him stopped abruptly – shit - and he opened one of his eyes. Eight pairs of eyes were on him respectively on the bottle in his lap. Blushing, he quickly opened it with a pop and lifted the bottle to his mouth, to take a swig.

"Do you have a problem, Ronnie?" Charlie grinned and nudged him with his shoulder.

Of course, George seized such a golden opportunity. He looked around and asked: "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking, guys? According to my experience, there are only two reasons, why a man feels sore, uh, down there. In the first place, too much sex, but I think this is not the case, what with three small children at home, so he must have caught something! "

"Bloody hell, George, you're crazy!" Shouted Ron.

Harry, rolling onto his side, propped up on his elbow "Mate, tell them!"

"Nope!" His friend shook his head vehemently and gave his friend a warning glance

Despite Ron's request, Harry, his former best friend let out his secret: "Your brother had a vasectomy!"

"Harry!" yelped Ron with a mixture of anger and horror.

"A what?" Charlie's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

„His vas deferens were severed." As Harry his brother-in-law horrified lock noticed, he hastened to add: "It's a surgical procedure for permanent contraception."

Ron threw his hands in the air: "Great, just great".

Charlie's jaw dropped: "You mean voluntarily!" A nod confirmed this and all his brothers turned to their little brother.

For a while was - up to the chirping of birds and the distant laughter of women – was nothing to hear.

Slowly, George mouth twisted into an amused grin: "Just one small tip, Ronniekin, from now on, you need to be careful with what you eat. "After Roxie's cat had the op he became…"He blew up his cheeks and drew with his hand a big belly: "fat. Maybe Hermione should put you on a diet"

Charlie spat the blade of grass out: "Shit, George, leave our little brother alone, you know, he has always been a sensitive soul." He slung his arm around Ron's shoulders: "Tell me, Ronnie, how do you feel, now, that… you've been stripped of your manhood?"

The poor man of the moment shoved his brother arms off and scowled at Harry: "Thank you very much, Potter, or should I call you Skeeter." He glared at his brothers and hissed furiously: "For your information, my equipment is still there, you stupid idiots!"

"Language my dear!" called Hermione, who had approached them unnoticed. Curious, she looked from one to another: "What's going on?"

Her husband grumbled and waved towards Harry: "Our gossiper here spilled the beans." Harry had the decency to look ashamed. Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed: "Relax, Harry, you didn't give away any military secrets. Besides, you know him, he tends always to make a mountain out of a molehill."

"And for good reason." Ron defended himself, "Now I'll have to listen to their teasing for weeks!"

Charlie got up and squeezed his little brother's shoulder: "Be a man and suck it up."

"Too late!" giggled George and high-fived his brother.

Ron moaned: "See!"

Trust Hermione, to make an awkward situation worse, instead of letting the men clown around, she informed them: "I can tell you that everything is working fine!"

George and Charlie erupted in laughter and even Bill and Harry could not suppress a grin. Ron wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Shaking her head, Hermione scolded: "Honestly, you behave like kids!" She turned back to her husband: "The real reason why I was looking for you, I wanted to ask you to go find Henley. It's getting late, and you know, how grumpy he will be when he goes to bed late…." Suddenly her eyes fell on his old Firebolt, who lay beside him, and narrowed her eyes: "Don't tell me, you played Quidditch with the others!"

Ron said nothing.

Tapping her foot on the ground, she pressed for a response: "I'm waiting for an answer, Mister!"

He gave her a lopsided grin: "Did not you say you…" But as his wife growled, his grin faded away.

She put her hands on her hips and asked in a suspicious calm voice: "Do you think, that you have more knowledge than a healer?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up as he corrected her cheeky: "I believe, you mean doctor!"

His brother's and Harry, who followed the shouting match between the two with interest, glanced at each other knowingly.

Hermione's face was now really flushed, her body was tense, showing the anger and frustration she felt at that moment: "I do not care if he called the doctor or healer. He told you directly after surgery, to take it slow, didn't he?"

Flushing, Ron responded: "But during the consultation, he said explicitly, after three days I am fit for work!"

She raised her voice: "He certainly did not expect that his patient flies in his free time."

Ron opened his mouth, but his wife gave him cold 'don't utter another word, if you know what's good for you'-stare. After 20 years as her husband, he knew, when it is better to remain silent, so he swallowed his response.

His wife closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath: "I expect you to be home in a few minutes!" Without another word and glance at her brother-in-laws, she stomped off.

Charlie called after her: "Do you need help with the little ones?"

She waved him off: "Make only sure, that your idiot brother finds his way home, Hugo and Rose can help me with their siblings."

Harry pitied his friend: "She's only getting started!"

"You think?", grunted Ron and tried to get up. Suddenly, he grimaced as he inhaled sharply. With a string of curse words on his lips, he slumped back.

Charlie kicked lightly against his shin: "Get up!"

Ron ran his hand over his face and sighed: "I would, if I could!"

Twirling his wand through the air, George offered, full of innocence: "I could cast a cooling charm on your private parts!"

Ron puts his hands protectively over his lap.

His brother shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his wand in his pocket. "I only wanted to help!"

Bill, the only one, who felt sorry for Ron, reached out and pulled him up: "Come on, little brother, I accompany you to the fireplace!"

George chuckled and bend to Harry: "I bet, if Hermione sees him in this state, she banishes him from the bedroom!"

"Honestly, I'd quite like to spend the night in a bathtub, in a bathtub full of ice cubes, to be exact!" Ron confessed sheepish, who heard George's snappy comment.

"But don't freeze your bits off – wait, there is no danger anymore!"

Without looking back, Ron showed him the finger over his shoulder, and staggered, with the help from Bill, towards the burrow.

Grinning, Charlie began to collect brooms and bottles, while Harry and George stayed behind.

"Do you think, everything is fine with him?" Harry looked surreptitiously at his brother-in-law, whose profile was unreadable.

Outsiders did not know this side of George. This was George, the brother, father, friend, who would fight tooth and nail to protect his family, especially his little brother, from any harm: "He didn't want to play and I provoked him, until he gave in. It's my fault, if this caused any damage." Annoyed with himself, he kicked a stone away.

"Don't worry, Ron is in good hands." Harry reassured him.

George paused thoughtfully for a moment, before he heaved a sigh of relief: "Yeah, you are right, after all he is married to the brightest witch of her age!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Ron's dreaded day had arrived: he had to deliver a semen sample, to check, if the procedure was successful or in simplest terms, if he was now shooting blanks.

While Hermione, accompanying him as moral support, signed him in, Ron looked around nervously to make sure he doesn't know anyone.

His wife turned around, to face him: "You are lucky, love, one of the room is already free!"

"You mean, I have to…... right now?" stuttered Ron. Hermione stifled a laugh at his panicked expression and rubbed his arm reassuringly: "It'll be fine!"

One of the receptionists, according to her name tag, her name was Melanie, came from behind the counter and smiled kindly at him: "Would you like to follow me!" Ron croaked: "I have probably no other option, huh!"

"Is it possible, that I can talk to him beforehand? Just a few words of encouragement." Melanie smiled and pointed into the corridor: "I'm waiting down the hall."

Ron gave his wife a wry grin and lowered his voice: "I don't know, how long it will take. Maybe it's better if you do not wait for me!"

"Nonsense – take all the time you need!" Grinning, she patted her bag: "Besides, I've got plenty of reading material."

Her husband rubbed his neck: "Plenty of books, huh! It seems, you're not very optimistic."

"Come on, love, don't worry yourself!"

"I better go now… wish me luck!" As he got ready, to follow Melanie, she raised herself on tiptoes and whispered in his ear: "Good luck."

"Geez, Hermione, that's not even funny!" he growled and walked away.

To Ron's disappointment the so-called men's room was, anything but that. On the contrary, it was simply a small, unpleasant, room with a table and a chair. All right, on the wall there was a TV set, but only a small one.

Melanie handed him a container and explained, what he had to do with it: "Once you are done, please put the container…" She opened a cupboard door in the wall: "in here!"

As soon as she left the room, he locked the room. Unfortunately, Hermione had forbidden him to take his wand with him, therefore he could not perform the necessary soundproofing-charm.

Turning around, he took in his surroundings. On the table were a few magazines, judging by the cover, the purpose of these was quite clear, and also small tubes. Curious, he picked one of these up. The label bears the inscription 'Lubricants'. He wrinkled his nose, stuff like that, used his father-in-law for his car. He dropped the tube on the table.

The room also contained some necessities for after the act: a garbage can, a sink with soap, and paper towels. These items and the unused container in his hand remind him, why he was here.

He sat down on the chair and placed the container on the table. Hesitantly, he grabbed one of the depraved magazines, as his mother would call these. He gave himself a mental slap, thinking about his mother was not helpful in this situation.

He flipped through the magazine, but the stuff was pretty disgusting and not his thing. He threw the magazine back on the table and tapped his finger on the armrest.

The clock was ticking and tried forcing himself to fantasize. "How long is this supposed to take? Do most guys come out in 5 minutes, or do they get stuck here for hours? Do some fail to accomplish the mission?" Shit, he was thinking about the wrong stuff again.

He got up, to look closely at TV-Set, which could not be compared with David's latest achievement, an awesome (and according to Hermione and Jean completely unnecessary) entertainment centre.

But then he noticed to his surprise and delight, that this device possessed at least a built-in player for these movies-discs. He thanked his lucky stars for his muggle-born wife, so he was not quite clueless with this technical stuff, at least not anymore. Judging by the empty case, which lay on the shelf, he realized, there was already a disc, entitled "Little Red Riding Hood", inside the player.

Ron was well aware, that it had to be an adult version of the children's tale, finally, Red Riding Hood dress on the cover revealed more than veiled.

He picked up the remote and sat back down on the chair. After he had turned on the television, he pressed the start button on the recorder. Immediately there sounded a loud moan from the speaker and he pressed frantically on the tone controls of the remote, but instead of being quieter, the moans grew louder. In his excitement, it slipped out of his hand on the floor with the result, that the batteries fell out. Horrified, his eyes followed the batteries, which rolled away.

It was a mystery to him, how he managed so quickly the collecting and re-inserting the batteries. But somehow, he succeeded to bring the TV to silence, just as the actor said: "Why have you such a terribly large…" He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Hopefully no one had heard anything.

The clock was ticking. What are the medical assistants thinking? Do they realize how long he was gone? His mind was wondering again. Focus. Maybe he could call his wife in?

The clock was ticking. Wait. He needed a plan for how to get his stuff into the bottle without missing. Why are there no instructions? Is this some intuitive knowledge that every Muggle guy supposed to know?

The bloody clock was ticking. He started thinking of his wife. He imagined her joining him here. Somehow, that feels like an appropriate fantasy for this purpose. Was it weird or cute? Whatever, it's working, it's really working. He grabbed the container and yes, he got it all in! Satisfied with his performance, he placed the container in the cupboard behind the door and made himself presentable.

He unlocked the door and peered outside, but the corridor was deserted. Relieved, he straightened his back and stepped out the room. When he came around the corner, he saw already two other men waiting in a row at the counter. Ron stopped in reasonable distance and thought with relief, that he had not had to deliver the container personally.

"Hmm, the one bloke looked from behind like…. bloody hell, this cannot be true." He groaned inwardly: "Crap, on the same day he has to be here!" The emotional side of his brain told him, flee, but his rational side stopped him: "No need to feel awkward, you are both adults."

He opted for the escape and in the search for the restroom, he glanced panic-stricken around. Just as he had spotted the respective signs, Harry looked over his shoulder straight in his eyes. The horror reflected on his face, as he croaked: "Ron!"

Unfortunately, could the man, who stood behind Harry in the row, not resist to turn around as well.

Ron waved in greeting: "The only one!"

Now the brainless rubberneck had even the nerve, to eye him up and down. Shit, had he closed his zipper? Ron suppressed the urge to glance down. So casual as possible, he clasped his hands and rested them over his private areas, but better safe than sorry. He raised his eyebrow and gave him 'What's the matter'-look, with the desired result. The bloke blushed to the roots of his hair and turned back.

The receptionist cleared her throat and Harry, who still stunned looked at his friend, directed his attention back to her: "Please take a seat in the waiting room, I call you, if it is your turn." Thanking her, Harry walked over to Ron: "Well, should I wait for you?"

His friend shook his head: "Not necessary!"

"That's not a problem, we can go together into the waiting room."

Ron rocks on the ball of his feet and avoid eye contact with his friend. He looked straight at the back of the head of the wanker, whose neck was still red, but Harry doesn't take the hint and stood riveted to the spot.

Finally, Ron was the next in line: "Uh, Harry… ", he pauses for a moment, unsure what to say, "actually, I need to speak with the receptionist", he added hastily: "an intimate matter, preferably, without somebody looking over my shoulder."

Harry moved a step closer and whispered: "Does that mean, what I think, uh, you have already done your duty?"

Ron flushed, but nodded in agreement.

"How was it?" asked his brother-in-law curious, but when he saw Ron's appalled eyes, he shook his head: "Forget that I asked. I'll be off then!"

"Thanks, mate!" Relieved, Ron devoted himself to the receptionist behind the counter: "Hello, my name is Ron…" He stopped dead in his tracks and the lady, whose facial expression changed in a split second from friendly to concerned, asked: "Sir, everything okay with you?" – He nodded: "I'm fine…I just need…I'll be right back.", he stammered and hurried after Harry.

Just before Harry was about to open the door to the waiting room, Ron grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Bewildered, Harry asked "What now?"

"Just a little warning…" He lowered his voice, "Hermione insisted on accompanying me!"

Harry gazed at the door to the waiting room: "You mean; she waits in there…." Ron nodded and Harry's eyes widened at the prospect of an encounter under these embarrassing circumstances: "I need to use the toilet anyway!"

Ron pointed his thumb over his shoulder: "Just left around the corner! And mate, take your time!"

Back at the counter, he smiled at the lady apologetically: "Sorry."

She waved: "No problem! How can I help you, Mister", she cast a glance at a file card, which lay in front of her, "Weasley?"

He cleared his throat "Ahem, I just wanted to let you know, um, that, you know, ahem… " – "Mission accomplished?", she helped him with a twinkle in her eyes. –

Rubbing his neck, he smiled sheepishly: "Well, that's one way of putting it. What happens now?" – "Once we have the results, we will get in touch with you." Ron's face fell: "That means, I did not learn right now of the results?"

Her smile froze and she furrowed her brow: "I know, there are rumours, that our lab technicians can perform magic …..", she beckoned him over, "but between you and me and the wall, that's a whopper!"

"Worse luck!", escaped Ron, but hastened to add: "But really, magic, that sound too crazy to be true, huh!"

Her expression softened: "And would also be too good to be true. So, Mr. Weasley, please be patient for a little while!"

He sighed: "Unfortunately, I'm not a patient person by nature. "

* * *

Ginny could not believe it, as her husband told her about his appointment in a Muggle Clinic. For weeks, or more, for months she already pressed him, that he should finally be making date for a medical examination, but he always replied: "The healers at St. Mungo certified, that I am the best of health, so why should I see a Muggle doctor?"

And that it was her brother, who persuaded him to take this step, was even more incredible.

"I guess, now I owe him a large package of chocolate."

"Good grief, Ginny, the man eats enough sweet stuff!" Hermione huffed.

"Fair enough, we don't want him looking like Harry's Uncle Vernon any time!"

"I can tell you, my husband has hardly put on weight!"

"You mean, since last week."

"Ginny!"

She held up her arms in surrender: "I'm kidding!" She gazed critically down at herself: "Or maybe a little jealous, he can simply eat what and how much he wants, without gaining weight, the lucky fellow, while my humble self is saddled with these Molly-Wesaley-Hips."

Her sister-in-law shook her head and turned back to her book.

Ginny considered the cover of the magazines, which were spread out on the table, but couldn't decide between the sport- or a pulp magazine.

Suddenly the door opened and she glanced hopeful up, but it was only a very embarrassed looking man, who nodded in greeting. He grabbed a random magazine from the table and dropped onto a chair next to a young woman, probably his wife.

Ginny glared at her watch and whispered: "For merlin's sake, how long does it take to sign it? Maybe Harry needs my help?"

Without looking up, Hermione asked dryly: "Signing in or doing his duty?"

"Hermione, I'm shocked!", shrieked Ginny and clasped her hand at her cheek.

Judging her crimson face, Hermione was shocked at herself: "Shhh!", she shushed. Ginny looked apologetically in the round, but couldn't help giggling.

The only man in the room tried to hide behind the pulp magazine, whose cover showed the picture of the Queen.

"How many rooms are there?", Ginny asked innocently, after she calmed down.

Engrossed in their conversation, neither Ginny nor Hermione noticed Ron.

Only after his not really very discrete coughing, Hermione glanced up: "Oh, love, already ready? "

Blushing, Ginny's brother shoved his hands in the pockets and nodded.

"Wow, and by yourself" Ginny picked up the sport magazine.

Ron hissed through gritted teeth: "Can we go now!"

His wife grabbed her bag from the ground, leaned over to Ginny and whispered: "Honestly, I had expected a longer stay!"

Ginny covered her mouth, to suppress an another laugh.

Her brother, who probably sensed, that his wife made a joke at his expense, narrowed his eyes.

Hermione's hand took hold of his, as she said something low in his ear. Instantly his expression relaxed, and he descended, to give his sister a curt nod.

As his wife pushed him out the room, she waved at Ginny with a wink: "See you!"

Ginny flipped through her sport magazine and murmured: "I would be careful, we don't know, what he did with his hands!"

The woman's lips began to twitched, while her husband sank only deeper in his chair.

* * *

Hugo dropped onto kitchen chair and bend over, to ruffle Henley's hair. After a glance at the rippled slice of bread (he strongly suspected home-baked by his mother), he snitched with his fork a pancake from his father's plate. He chewed with relish and asked with a full mouth: "Whehre…isch..Mhum?"

Ron glanced over his newspaper: "Good morning to you too!"

"Mow-wing!"

"Busy with feeding! And Hugo, you well know, your mother's rule no. 1,

you ought not to speak...", he scolded playfully.

Waving his fork, Hugo completed the rule: "with your mouth full, particularly, if mum is nearby!"

"Exactly!" His father grinned and disappeared again behind the newspaper.

Hugo licked his lips and looked voracious at the last pancake on his father's plate. He shrugged his shoulders and also stole this treat, and it seems like just in time, since his Dad groped at the air with his fork.

Using his hand, Hugo stuffed the remaining pancake into his mouth. Cheeks puffed up with the sweet, he winked at brother. Henley, whose own face looked like, as if he had taken a bath in his bowl, clapped his hands in delight. Hugo bowed to his one-man-audience.

In search of foot, the fork reached into emptiness. His father lowered the newspaper and glanced down on his empty plate: "Bloody hell, I am sure that I have not eaten all my pancake." Brow furrowed, he gave Hugo a suspicious look, but his son acted innocent: "You know, Dad, these two babies are unmistakable yours!"

"Nah, they are to 100% Grangers!", grumbled his father and picked up the slice of bread. He banged crust of bread on the table: "hard as a rock."

"Outwardly, they may look like Mum, but judging to their appetite, the twins are clearly Weasleys!", tried Hugo to distract his father.

Abruptly, his dad mood improved: "Do you think so?"

"That was not a compliment, Dad!" snorted Hugo.

His dad scratched his head: "Why anyone told me this constantly?"

Waving a letter, his mum came in the kitchen: "The letter from the clinic is there!"

"Really? I didn't hear the owl not at all!"

"This is probably because, in the Muggle World, postman takes over the work of owls." Grinning, she fished her wand out of her pocket and unsealed the envelope. She pushed her reading glasses from her hair to her nose and asked: "Shall I read aloud?"

Her husband shook his head and Hugo got up hastily from his chair: "Mum, please do us both a favour and wait, until, I'm out of earshot." He grabbed an apple from the table and knelt with his backside at Henley's chair: "Come on, Han Solo, let's get out! I'll show you, how the Weasley's de-gnoming!" Henley squealed enthusiastically and climbed on Hugo's back.

"Be careful, Hugo, the gnomes are nasty to young children!", called his mother worried. – "I will!" shouted Hugo back.

While his wife was engrossed in the letter, Ron used his wand, to carry the dirty dishes to the sink. He stood up und was about to dispose the food scraps in the bin, but hesitated, as he eyed his sons remaining breakfast cereals.

Hermione pushed her reading glasses back in her hair: "The result is negative!"

"Isch…tsch…gwood" His wife gave him a pointed look and he swallowed a mouthful of cereal: "Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good, it means the procedure was successful!"

He held up the spoon and called: "Hip, hip hooray!" and took another spoonful cereal.

She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. Fondly, she watched her husband as he ate with relish the last crumbs from Henley's bowl. She stood beside him and nudged him with her shoulder: "You know, that Hugo spent his weekend with James and Freddy."

He stopped with spoon poised in mid-air: "Yeah, he mentioned, that they went star-gazing. "Shaking his head, he continued: "Barmy, if you ask me, I mean, it's their holiday."

She giggled: "They want to see the Star Wars trilogy, my darling!"

"Huh?"

"The movies."

He saw thoughtfully out the kitchen window: "Oh, that makes more sense!"

"Rose is not back from France until Sunday." She ran her finger back and forth over his arm: "Ginny would love to have the twins for the night and Henley is more than welcome at The Burrow.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, amused: "What are you getting at, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I cannot even remember, when w had an evening alone together."

"Neither do I!", admitted her husband, whose eyes followed her finger.

"Well, I was thinking, that would be the ideal setting for a romantic and long overdue Date night with my husband!"

"Hmm, and what's on your schedule for this Date-Night?"

"First a visit to the cinema, afterwards we can go in our favorite restaurant."

Nodding, he stood the now empty bowl in the sink: "So far so good!"

"Later we take a nightcap in a nightclub."

"Not a bad idea!", Ron interrupted her. "Bill and Fleur raved about a Muggle club in the city, but I can't recall the name." Thoughtfully, he looked into the distance, "Loko..nah, Schoko.."

"Koko!"

He snapped his fingers: "That's right, Koko!" And added with a snort: "What an odd name!"

"The name does not matter, it is only important … "She placed her palm flat on his chest, and blurted: "that can be danced there."

Ron grimaced as if he had bitten into a sour lemon and scratched his neck: "So dancing is also on the agenda for the date-night!"

"Let's just say, dancing with my husband is at the top on my to-do list!"

He sighed dramatically: "If that is so, then I say, let's do it!"

Hermione's embraced her husband enthusiastically: "Oh merlin, Ron, I love you, so very much!"

He laughed: "Hopefully even at the end of the evening, I fear, that I am a bit rusty!"

"No matter!" Hermione leaned back: "I'd know the perfect end to our evening." She waggled her eyebrows and a meaningful look, hopefully in seductive manner: "If you're a good boy and not too tired, we can finally test those survey results!"

He nearly choked: "How can I refuse?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a pat on his chest: "Honestly, love! Do I need to remind you at our pro and cons for and against surgery?" She continued in a deep voice: "The possibility, that the sexuality after a vasectomy is better and more intense, sounds like a good argument to me!"

"You know, love, it's a very serious offense to impersonate an Auror!" - She pinched his nipple. – "Ouch!", laughing, he lifted his hand in surrender, "I promise that I'll be a good boy."

She pulled away from his embrace and smirked: ""That remains to be seen!"

He stroked his chin: "You will see. As my first goodwill gesture, I'll shave!"

She blushed and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said, not for me!"

Stunned, he looked at her: "But you do not like beards, let alone, beard stubble!"

She snorted: "Believe me, I never thought, that I would find a man with facial hair sexy."

"Wow, you are agreeing with the female readers of the Weekly Witch?"

"I still cannot stand beards on the faces of other men!"

"But on your husband face?"

She was silent and he nudged her: "Yes and yes, again! I've said it, are you happy now?", she confessed, grumbling.

"And how! But I think, a happy dance would… oi, Hermione, where are you going?"

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ron called cheerfully: "Delivery for Ginevra Potter!" He grinned at son, who grinned back and placed the baby carry cot with his little sister on the floor.

Ginny rushed out of the kitchen: "Already here?"

"Didn't you said 18:00?" asked Ron puzzled, and put the bag with diapers, baby clothes and other bits and bobs down on the floor.

Without going into it, Ginny turned to Hugo and ruffled his hair: "Hugo, be a dear and bring you stuff in the attic, the boys are already in your uncle's room."

Hugo nodded and waved goodbye to his father, who gave him a well-meant warning on the way: "I don't want to get any complaints, like the last time, Hugo!"

"Dad, we see only saw a few movies!"

"With James and Freddy Troublemaker!"

"Do not listen to your father, Hugo "Ginny shoved her nephew towards the stairs and gave her brother a dark view, "he is not exactly a shining example!"

Hugo glanced hesitantly at his father, who waved him off: "Go on and have fun!" Beaming, his son took two steps at a time and disappeared from their field of vision.

Ron faced his sister: "Tsk, tsk, sister of mine, now you have undermined my authority!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're everything, but not authoritarian."

Nodding, he confirmed: "That's our fate, we are the softies and our wives are the strict parents!"

Ginny knelt down in front of Rayleigh: "Do you wish to see your home for the night, lambkin?" Her niece blinked sleepily, a smile flickered across her face, followed by a sucking movement, her small fist snuggled to her cheek. Her aunt smiled fondly: "That means yes, probably!"

She rose and grasped the handle of the baby seat.

"Are you sure that you will not be so much, Ginny, I mean, the boys alone are already a handful and mum and dad are more than willing, to play babysitter!"

Snatching the carrycot with Rowena out his hand, she warned him with dangerous flashing eyes: "Don't you dare!"

Rowena, who was sleeping peacefully, whimpered and her eyelid's began to flatter and her breathing became irregular. Father and aunt looked down at her, holding their breath.

After a few seconds the baby's breathing changed into a steadied into a slower rhythm, her body still and relaxed.

"The good news, Ginny, usually the two sleeping through the night!", whispered Ron.

A small frown on her brow, Ginny asked, mockingly "Anything else, I should know?"

"Now that you say it ... ", Ron dived his hand into the pocket, "Hermione wrote a list for each acceptable situation, you know, some kind of operating instructions."

Shaking her head, Ginny turned around and left the room, with a carry cot in both hands. Meanwhile Ron rummaged through his pockets in search of the mentioned list: "Where is that damn list? I am sure, I pocketed it" After he revealed a Chocolate Frog card, he turned to the diaper bag and indeed, on the top was of a large scroll of paper.

"Found it! What should I do with it?", he called questioningly.

"Do with it what you want!" recalled Ginny.

"What?!"

A sigh later, she gave in: "Put these on the table!"

He put the paper on the table, but, just as he started to turn away, his eyes fell on a sheet of paper with a known letterhead. He whistled: "Oi! Did they also get news of the clinic!"

"Looks like!"

As he glanced up, his sister stood at the doorway, her hand on the frame.

"And, what's the verdict?"

His sister turned her head aside and whispered: "Negative!"

"Hey, that's wonderful, maybe we can celebrate toget…" He stopped instantly, when a bitter laugh escaped her: "Are you deaf? I said, negative."

Confused, he looked at her: "I'm sorry, that I'm slow on the uptake, but negative don't mean" He paused, as their eyes meet: "Oh, crap, in our case that are not good news, I'm right?"

"Wow, finally it gets it into his thick head, that there is nothing to celebrate!", she hissed scornfully.

Ron cringed away from her blow, and Ginny, about herself shocked, clasped her hand over her mouth: "Oh my gosh, Ron, I did not mean it like that!"

Her brother shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders: "It's okay, Ginny, I think, you needed to vent your anger and I was there."

"No, Ron, it's not okay!" she replied in a firm voice, "There was no reason to take my anger out on you!" She closed her eyes briefly and asked, breathing shakily: "Can you forgive me, that I was so bitchy?"

He did not have to think: "Of course!" Clearing his throat, he asked: "So, the test has thus shown, that…"

"Harry is unable, to conceive a child!", completed Ginny sadly.

"Maybe you should get a second opinion?"

Ginny shook her head, tears gathered in her eyes: "We have to accept, the result!"

Stunned, he picked up the letter to hand: "But how is that possible?" He scanned the text and tried to understand some of the medical jargon, but it was all Greek to him.

"Apparently, Harry's chickenpox is to blame!"

He glanced up: "And nothing can be done? Maybe there are potions…"

"No, it's over and it's done."

"Crap!" He dropped the letter and asked, worried: "And how do you feel?"

"Except angry and nasty?" She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were cold: "It is strange, first, I wanted another baby, and now..." All of sudden she burst into sobs.

Ron was with three steps at her and enfolded her in his arms: "Oh merlin,

I'm so sorry, Ginny!" He rocked her in his arms, shushing her as she cried.

Then all at once she pushed him away. She dried her tears with a handkerchief, sniffing: "You don't have to worry about me, I'll get over it!", she gave him a wry smile, "After all, I'm Molly Weasley's daughter!"

"And, Harry, how has he coped with it?"

Her eyes glistened moistly: "My poor husband, you should have seen his face, he was utterly... devastated.

He pointed upstairs: "Is he with the boys or in his office?"

"He said that he has yet to finish a report and off he went."

"Today, on Friday, at this time?" he replied sceptically, "Not bloody likely!"

"I know!" With a jittery movement, she brushed her hand over her brow: "I guess, he need to clear his mind."

He squeezed her shoulder: "I guess, I should begin right away to search for him, right!"

Ginny smiled feebly: "Maybe you should start in the 'Three Broomsticks'!"

* * *

When Ron opened the door to leaky cauldron, his eyes caught instantly his mate. He straightened up and slipped his hands in his pockets: "Here we go!"

He gave the barkeeper a nod and sat down beside Harry: "All right, mate? "

"Well, I'm not a real man anymore!", Harry said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.

"Bullocks!"

Harry acted as if he had not heard him and laughed bitterly, already slightly slurred: "And to cap it all, to blame is just some shitty childhood illnesses."

He looked at him with bloodshot eyes: "So, what do you think, how I feel."

"Sorry, Harry, to put it bluntly, you're so full of it! Just because you shoot now only with blanks, you're still a whole man!"

"Says the guy, who is the father of five children!", Harry laughed hollow and took a large swig from his bottle beer.

"Says the guy, who shoots blanks too!"

Harry gritted his teeth: "That is something different!"

Lifting his eyebrow, Ron demanded to know: "How?"

Harry took his time with the answer, slamming his empty bottle on the counter, he held up two fingers in the air: "A beer for my lucky friend here and another one for me!" He turned back to Ron: "Fate called chickenpox has made the decision for us, while you had a choice!"

"Mate, it is true; I have walked down this path voluntarily….."

"So do not act like if you know how I feel!" interrupted Harry him harshly.

Ron squeezing his eyes shuts: I'll pretend, I didn't hear that! You've probably forgotten that for a while looked like, as if we remain childless? Do you? Each month anew, I felt like a failure, because I could not give my wife what she wanted most. When Hermione became pregnant with Rosie, we both were over the moon." He lifted his arm, before Harry could interrupt: "No, you listen to me.. – and even if it Rose had been our only a child, we would be grateful!"

"And now, you are lucky to call five children your own!", replied Harry stubborn.

"You have already three, no, four healthy children. Do you know, what Aunt Muriel, the old bat, used to say, half a loaf is better than no bread."

"If you have a good answer to everything, then tell me, what have I done to deserve this?"

"The couples, who remain childless, didn't deserve it either!" Ron lets out a frustrated sigh, as he scrubs his hands over his face: "You're ignoring everything I'm saying, aren't you?"

Harry did not reply, but gazed only into the bottleneck.

Ron got up from the bar chair: "I'm wasting my breath here. Give me a shout, when you're back from your self-pity-trip!" He threw a few galleonsonto the bar and turned around.

But before he could take a step towards the exit, a hand was laid on his shoulder and stopped him: "Wait!"

Ron stiffened.

"Shit man, you're right, I'm an idiot!" His friend admitted shamefacedly.

With a sigh, Ron slipped back onto the chair. He slung his arm around Harry's shoulder: "See Harry, a man's man can admit when he's wrong." Harry nodded sheepishly: "Cheers for that!" Both clinked their bottle.

* * *

Jean waved her daughter and Henley did the same: „Say bye, Henley!" Full of verve, he waved and cried: "Bye Heney!" Mother and daughter laughed heartily. Henley snuggled his head in the croak of Jean's neck and smiled coyly.

Like Hugo, Hermione's son Henley was a mama's boy. But, unlike Henley, Hugo had the advantage, that he was for a long time her baby boy. Her youngest did not have this privilege, he had to share his mother's attention with the twins.

So it was no wonder, that he let his mother, not out of his sight and clung to her like a limpet, at least, as long as the twins were nearby. But, once the twins were out of earshot, Hermione could leave her son alone with her parents.

For this reason, Ron had to leave the house with the babies before her. Everything a question of planning, Hermione thought amused and blew her son one last kiss.

At six thirty Hermione was showered, dressed for the occasion and waited for her husband. He still wasn't home and she asked herself, what stopped him.

Suddenly, there was a fluttering sound outside the window, a clear sign,that an owl had arrived. She opened the window and let the unknown owl, who carrying a letter, in. After feeding the owl a treat, she read the message:

Hello Hermione,

unfortunately, there has been a family emergency (please, don't worry, I will tell you later, probably in the morning)

Don't wait for me,

love you,

Ron'

P.S. Do we have enough sober up potion? Just asking!

She lowered the letter with a mixture of disappointment, curiosity and worry (honestly, how could her husband speak of an emerging and expect her not be worried).

* * *

Hermione leaned over the pram at Rowena: "Are not you tired, little mouse?" Rowena stretched her little fists and yawned heartily. As her pacifier fell out of her mouth, her mother knew, it won't take a minute, before her daughter would show her displeasure. And indeed, Rowena's breathing changed from small gaps to what appeared like sobs. Her whole body began to quiver and her fist tightened, as she made a sucking movement. Sighing, Hermione slipped the pacifier back into her daughter's cute mouth: "Without it still does not work, hmm?!" Satisfied, Rowena sucked and drifts slowly off to sleep. She stroked the baby's cheek and glanced over at Rayleigh, whose eyes were already closed.

Hermione thanked the stars, that at least one of their daughters didn't need a pacifier, or the thumb, like Henley. Nevertheless, she loved her kid's little peculiarities, Rayleigh, for example, likes to keep her hands near her chin, and Rowena could only fall asleep with her pacifier.

She laughed softly, after a particularly long night in which her husband had constantly had to get up, to slip the pacifier back in the baby's mouth, he joked, he should cast a sticking charm on the bloody pacifier.

She kissed her fingertips and pressed each of them on their forehead. Afterwards, she cast a sound-blocking- and a lullaby-spell on the twin pram.

At one with the world, she sat down in the garden seat and turned to her report, lying on the table in front of her. As she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet, she leaned back and directed her attention to Henley. He leaned his sandy hands on her thighs, bouncing up and down, and asked cheerily: "Mummy, cake?"

She tapped her finger on the tip of his nose: "With pleasure!" He beamed and ran with his little legs to the sandbox, humming his new favorite melody 'Pat a Cake.'

"Just now, I thought, I heard the word cake!", came promptly from the hammock, "I wouldn't say no to that!"

"I am afraid, Henley's mud pies are not digestible.", laughed his mother.

"I hope you're not talking about food!", groaned her husband, who stood in the doorway. He shielded his eyes: "Why, for Merlin's sake, must the sun so brightly shines?"

Hermione patted on the free sun lounger beside her: "Come into the shade, love."

He dragged himself, blear-eyed and sallow, onto the sun lounger and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel?", asked Hermione and stroked his tousled hair.

"Like hell."

"And Harry?"

He forced one eye open: "You already know about the drama?"

Tweaking his nose, she scolded him: "You cannot tell me, there is a family emergency and expecting, that I sit around at home, can you?"

"So, you went to Ginny?"

"With a perfect excuse!"

"And she told you, that…"

"Yeah, over a carton of chocolate ice cream!"

"Ice cream would be nice!" Hugo spoke up.

Ron squinted to their hammock: "I thought, Hugo was at the Potters!"

"Dad, it's four in the afternoon!", grunted his son.

"He is kidding, isn't he?" Ron looked at his wife, who grinned: "Nope!" She patted his hand: "That was probably a glass firewhiskey too much, my dear."

"Here are you hiding!" Hermione turned her head towards the well-known voice and indeed, her daughter's head peered out the patio door.

"Rose is it really you?"

Her daughter winked: "It's Aunt Muriel!" She stepped out of the door and put her hand on her hip: "Don't I get a hug?"

Hermione jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked impatiently and got up, but not without a groan, from the sun lounger.

Rose laughed and stepped into his outstretched arms.

When Henley saw his big sister, he dropped everything, including his shovel with the sand pile (there goes my cake, smirked Hermione) and ran to meet her: "Wosie!"

Rose pulled away from her father's embrace and kneeled down to her, so that her brother could leap into her arms. The toddler wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her with his muddy lips.

"What needs a man to do to have his peace?" grumbled Hugo.

Rose, still cuddling her little brother, snorted: "Man? Don't make me laugh! Oh my god, Henley, you've grown!" She gave him a kiss on his head, before she released him.

As she straightened, her eyes caught sight of the pram and she looked at her mum: "May I?"

Hermione nodded: "Of course, darling."

Rose, glancing into the pram, put her hands on her cheeks and whispered: "Oh merlin, the two have become even more adorable!"

"You do not need to whisper, Rose, I performed a sound-blocking spell on the pram!"

"Silencing Charm, why didn't I think of that?", groaned her eldest son.

His father smirked: "Nine words, Hugo, Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

"These are just eight words!", grumbled Hugo.

Ron grinned: "I know, the missing word is...", he glanced quickly to his wife, to make sure she was not looking and mouthed: "Loser"

"I thought you come back not until tomorrow?" Hermione wondered aloud and dropped back on her chair.

After a final glance at her sisters, Rose sat down on the arm of her mother's chair: "I just could not wait, to drop the bombshell!" Taking a deep breath, she blurted out: "Teddy and Tori are engaged."

"Fin…ally!", yawned Ron, unimpressed.

"But the best news of the day without a doubt is, she asked me, if I wanted to be one of her bridesmaids!"

Mother and daughter screeched and began to chat immediately on clothes, hair styles, etc.

Hugo sighed annoyed, that was it with his afternoon nap. He stretched, as his little brother in the sandbox caught his eye. Unnoticed to the other, he beckoned Henley to him.

"This one's nothing but trouble!"

He pushed Henley back in the direction of the sand box: "What?" and looked up at his sister, who pointed from Henley to him: "You two!"

"I don't now, what do you mean!", replied Hugo innocently.

"Whoever believes!" She laughed and gave him a pat on his leg: "Scoot over a bit."

"You snooze, you lose!" grinned Hugo and put his arms behind his head.

Rolling her eyes, his sister pushed his legs aside and flopped herself next to him with her legs dangling over the sides.

Hugo tugged on a string. "By the way, Rosie-Posie, greetings from a special Ravenclaw, he seems to be very disappointed, that you were in France."

"Oh!" Rosa brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks tinted with a soft shade of red: "You've met him?"

Looking up from her report, Hermione perked up her ears, which was thanks her snoring husband a little difficult. She pushed the sun lounge with her foot and immediately his snoring stopped. Blinking sleepily, he asked groggily: "What?"

She held her finger to her lips and shushed him.

Hugo nodded: "Just yesterday at the Potters!"

"Did he say anything else?" Rose asked, apparently in passing.

"Mm, let me think…." He looked thoughtfully at the sky: "Only, that he will drop by in the next few days…"

Rose's eyes light up.

"To ask Dad for your hand."

Ron straightens up in alarm and cried: "What!"

His daughter gave Hugo, who was holding his stomach with laughter, a punch into his shoulder, causing him to screech with pain: "Ouch, no need to get physical"

"Rose Jean!" scolded Hermione. Folding her arms over her chest, her daughter slumped back on the hammock.

Ron hissed with barely controlled voice: "You tell me right away, what's going on with this boy, Rose!"

Rose jerked her head aside and mumbled: "Nothing!"

Ron faced Hugo: "Hugo?"

Hugo wiped his tears of laughter from the corner of his eye: "Do you really want to know, Dad? I mean it's about your little princess and her love life."

His father raised his voice: "Otherwise I would not have asked!"

"I just wanted to make sure!" He lifted his hands in defence and asked cheekily: "The short or long version"

"Hugo!", warned his parents in unison.

"Okay, the short one, James thinks, that one of the Scamander's boys is deeply in love with Rose!"

"Don't make me laugh, Hugo!" snorted Rose.

Her brother patted her leg: "Come on, Rose, it's as plain as the nose on your face, that he has a crush on you."

"He doesn't!", disagreed Rose and Hermione could see a hint of sadness and longing in her daughters face, "Otherwise I would have noticed something."

"I beg your pardon? Who constantly wants to carry your books?!"

"He doesn't…", Rose paused, frowning: "Wait, are you talking about Locran?"

"Who else?" Hugo cocked his eyebrow surprised.

Hermione asked, a little disappointed: "You let a boy carry your books?"

Just as Rose went to open her mouth, Hugo snorted with laughter: "Uncle Percy's Molly would, mum, but not your daughter. Or can you picture Rose as damsel in distress?" Tossing his not available long hair over his shoulder and battling his eyes, he spoke in a high voice, briskly: "Thank you, knight Locran, for being so kind to carry her books into her bed chamber?"

Hermione lips twitched and even Rose giggled: "Sometimes Hugo, you're a real idiot!"

"Excuse me, but am I the only, how think that isn't funny, when a boy wanted to carry Rose books into **HER CHAMBER**?", spoke Ron up.

"Hugo is a nut, Dad, he is only making a joke!" laughed Rose.

"Yeah, because we all know, only a spell can prevent the guys from getting into the girl-quarters!" smirked Hugo.

Ron paled.

"Hugo Billius Weasley, it's enough! You apologize to your sister and dad!"

He winced: "For what?"

"For making fun of them." His mum voice meant business.

"Sorry, Dad, Rose!" Hugo excused himself contritely. His sister gave him a sideways glance: "So, I'm not Damsel in Distress-Type?"

"Nope!" He puffed out his chest: "But if you need a knight in shining armour, you've got me!"

Rose ruffled his hair affectionately: "Thank merlin for that!" Blushing, her brother grimaced, but Hermione saw right through him, he was very pleased.

Worried, Ron leaned over to his wife and asked: "Do you think, something going on with this Logan and our Rosie?"

"I swear, there's nothing between Locran and me!", Rose answered instead of Hermione, who added mentally: "But…..."

She had a strong feeling, that Rose's heart belonged to Locran's Twin brother – Lysander. This would also explain her new passion for Shakespeare, especially for his literary work 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'! Sadly, Lysander was the opposite of his ballsy brother, namely very shy and always with his nose in a book. Rose had no other choice but to do the first step. Like mother like daughter.

A quite appropriate quote from Shakespeare Lysander crossed her mind: "The course of true love never did run smooth!" Curious, she watched Rose's reaction, and was not disappointed. Her daughter, avoiding her eyes, started to blush and Hermione knew, she hit the mark.

Just at this moment, Henley tugged at his father's trouser leg and Ron turned to him. Cocking his head, his little son asked: "Daddy cake?"

Ron looked down at the pile of sand in Henley's small hand and nodded, distracted: "Sure" And before he realized, what was happening, Henley shoved the mud pie into his face.

Coughing and sputtering, Ron wiped the sand from his face. After he had recovered from the small shock, he leaps up and shouted: "Just wait, you little bugger!" Henley sprinted away as fast as he could on his little feet, but Ron caught him and swooped him into his arms. He turned him around and tickled his feet. "No, no!" giggled Henley cheerfully.

Rose gave her brother a nudge: "You have put him up to this, I'm right."

He nodded grinning.

"Do not you think, your partner in crime needs our help?"

The siblings looked at each other, then jumped up and cried simultaneously: "Go for him!"

Grinning, Hermione grabbed her wand and got up: "A little cooling could do us all good. Rushing her husband to help, she called *Aguamenti!"

** from: The Modern Belly on Ovidrel: Everything You Need to Know About the Trigger Shot


End file.
